


Be Mine and Let Me Be Yours

by Imagine28



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Wild Space - Karen Miller
Genre: Fools in Love, Friendship/Love, Loneliness, Love Confessions, M/M, May the Force Be With You, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Pining, and he gets a kiss, how about, in 2000 words so it's not bad, padme and anakin are a thing, padme is supportive of obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine28/pseuds/Imagine28
Summary: Obi-Wan is lonely. Anakin wants to fix that.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	Be Mine and Let Me Be Yours

"Do you ever wonder what it's like?"

The LAAT/i hummed as it lifted off, the Twileks below cheering wildly, and a female had lept into the arms of her partner, kissing him with passionate delight at their victory. Obi-Wan had regarded them for a beat too long, eyes tired and perhaps a grimace hidden in his beard.

"What what's like?" he asked evasively. The men standing behind him hung on to the hand holds of the LAAT/i ceiling, hopefully too tired to be listening too closely to Anakin's following question.

"You know, something like that." Anakin knew that if he tried searching Obi-Wan's eyes he wouldn't be allowed to see anything, so he avoided the disappointment by looking down at the Twileks. "A partner, a family, something beyond the Jedi?"

Obi-Wan frowned and quelled a sigh. The Twileks here were part of a colony, one that had been overrun by Separatist forces. It had been a worrying victory, Twileks and troopers alike suffering losses. Ryloth, Obi-Wan remembered, was probably a valid comparison to this battle. Changing his attention abruptly to Anakin's question, he remembered that Bail Organa had asked him once a version of this question. Had his answer changed since then?

"Yes." Quietly, almost gruffly, Obi-Wan admitted to this small, guilty doubt. He looked away as the doors of the gunship finally closed and the lights inside tinted everything a bleeding red.

In the Force, he felt Anakin's surprise as he swiveled his head to look at him.

Obi-Wan raised his gaze to meet Anakin's, and regarded him almost bitterly. "Yes." He repeated. "Why do you ask?" This time Obi-Wan had raised his voice, just a little bit, and some of Anakin's men behind him tensed.

Because I have Padmé, my angel, and you have no one, Anakin didn't say. Instead, feeling chastised even though Obi-Wan hadn't really said anything, he only mumbled, "No reason."

* * *

Anakin was lying on his back on Padmé's luscious bed, his prosthetic arm under his head, the other playing with her long brown curls. She was looking up at him from lying half on him, her hand resting on his bare chest.

"You look handsome when you're thoughtful," she teased.

Anakin only hummed in response, but angled his head to get a better look of her lovely face. Obi-Wan didn't have anyone to wake up with in the morning. He didn't have anyone to make love to. He didn't have anyone to look at him with soft eyes as the morning sun shone into his room.  
And yet... Obi-Wan seemed to yearn for that.

The other day - in their bond - Anakin had tasted a bit of Obi-Wan's longing, of his loneliness.

"What?" Padmé asked softly, reaching up to cup his cheek.

"I love you." He said, because Obi-Wan didn't have anyone to tell him so, and Padmé, so warm in his arms, was here, and at least he could have this honesty.

She smiled, and her eyes searched his handsome face a little sadly. She understood that in this war, there was little time to enjoy small affections, and sometimes he felt the impulse to be honest with her until the next time they saw each other again. "I love you, too, Anakin Skywalker."

But even their tender words to each other didn't seem to appease Anakin, and he looked away towards the window, his eyes following the trail of airtraffic as he gathered his thoughts.

"Have you ever.. seen someone else want love - or want company - and you see them like that but can't give it to them?" His voice was hesitant, and Padmé realized this awkwardly phrased question meant a lot to him. She remembered the little boy from so long ago who only wanted to help people, and frowned, because he had her complete love and devotion, but he wanted to give some of his away to someone else, even when they saw so little of each other?

Still, she said nothing and thought about her answer. During her time as Queen of the Naboo, she had felt alone sometimes, and had thanked the gods for her maidens. Bail thirsted for his wife's company, and Padmé knew he missed her terribly. Sometimes when he looked at Padmé, she saw in his eyes the temptation of sating that thirst, though he always, always refrained, and she respected him for that.

"I suppose, Ani." She shifted on the bed, pulling some of the bed sheets around her as she moved off of Anakin. "Why do you ask?"

He looked at her sheepishly, turning on his side to stay close to her. "I was thinking about Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan?" Padmé supposed his question made sense now, and the uncharacteristic knot of jealousy loosened from her chest.

"I have you, Padmé, and I love you. When I get to see you, you make me happy. And you keep me from being all alone, unlike so many other Jedi. But Obi-Wan. He doesn't have anybody, and sometimes I get the feeling that he wants to have someone."

Padmé regarded her lover, and thought of Obi-Wan. She remembered a bitter conversation so long ago when she had heard him say he loved Anakin. She believed him then, had seen the pain in him from struggling alone, and she knew Obi-Wan had not changed in regards to what he felt for Anakin since the war. If anything, the war had probably intensified his feelings after saving each other's lives in the field. She curled into Anakin, his body warm against hers.

"Then be that someone he needs, Ani. He loves you. He'd do anything for you."

* * *

They were traveling through hyperspace, going back to the front lines, since it was Master Plo this time asking for reinforcements. Obi-Wan was on the floor of his cabin with his legs crossed and Anakin watched his handsome face as he meditated. Slowly the armor was coming off, and Obi-Wan chose to go to war with only his robe nowadays. It hid too much of his body, Anakin decided. It covered the lean waist, the strong shoulders, the muscles in his arms. Now, Obi-Wan just looked like a brown bundle of robe, with a calm visage and a neat auburn beard.

"I can feel you staring. What is it?"

Anakin smiled and put down the datapad he had tried to pretend to be reading.

"Nothing, Obi-Wan." He crossed an ankle over his knee on Obi-Wan's chair and smiled a little more. He had been allowed to make himself comfortable while his former master meditated.

"I can feel your amusement, Anakin."

"Good. You need some amusement in your life."

Obi-Wan sighed and opened his eyes, feigning a stern look. "Meditation is important, and you would do well in letting me do it-"

"I'm not stopping you - am I stopping you?"

"Now you're laughing at me."

"Obi-Wan, I'm not laughing at you," Anakin let his smile fade, and looked seriously at Obi-Wan, trying to find a way to explain the warmth in his chest, the comfort in being around the other man, how he enjoyed watching him breathe at peace.

"Then what is it?" Obi-Wan stood, his voice soft as he walked over to pick up Anakin's forgotten datapad. The boy - no, not a boy, Anakin had been a man for too long now, and his beauty, his light, had only grown with him. The other man stood as well, a small smile on his rosy lips.

"I was happy watching you meditate, is all. You looked like you were really calm, that's enough for me."

Obi-Wan swallowed down the emotion Anakin's words stirred in him. He wondered at the Force sometimes, if he was allowed this affection he felt from Anakin. _For_ Anakin.

"Hmm.. I don't know if that should be enough, my friend." He forced a smile, and when Anakin returned it with bright eyes he made sure his hunger didn't bleed into the Force.

Anakin seemed to sense it though, and his eyes darkened. Obi-Wan moved away to the opposite end of his quarters, but Anakin followed him.

"Why not?" The younger man asked, and Obi-Wan scolded himself for entertaining the thought that Anakin was asking something else.

"Because the Force is the only thing we have Anakin, the only thing that is truly ours."

Anakin stepped into Obi-Wan's space, causing the other to back up into the wall.

"Anakin. What are you doing?" His chest was almost touching Anakin's, and though he felt the icy dagger of loneliness between his ribs, he raised his hands into the small space between them.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said in a gentle voice, taking hold of Obi-Wan's arm and inclining his head down towards him. "Be mine."

Obi-Wan's blue eyes darkened as he grew conflicted, even as Anakin recognized the pure love they held in their depths. Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's cheek, to push him away or pull him closer, Anakin didn't exactly know but he would give Obi-Wan that choice.

"And let me be yours." Anakin's breath was warm on Obi-Wan's lips as he pleaded softly. He felt like smiling because he was so close to Obi-Wan, and could see the flecks of green in his blue eyes, how his eyelashes were long and golden, contrasting with the blue in the hyperspace lanes. He realized belatedly that the height difference wasn't so great after all, and he wouldn't have to move so much should he get a kiss.

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed slightly as he considered Anakin's plea, his eyes searching for something in Anakin's face. For a moment Anakin knew fear, because he didn't want his master to reject him. And then he felt reassurance in the Force, a promise that he would always have his friendship. Obi-Wan didn't push Anakin away yet, though, merely meeting his gaze with intense focus, and Anakin understood finally. He breathed out softly, struggling against the pang of disappointment in his chest and yet making his peace with the thought that perhaps the only thing he and Obi-Wan could be was just friends. If that was all they could be, after everything they had lived and survived together, then he would hold fiercely to their friendship. Of their friendship he would _never_ let go.

Anakin gave Obi-Wan a small and sad smile, lightly squeezing the strong arm under his hand, and began to pull back. But the hand on his cheek suddenly held him, and Obi-Wan smiled.

"Always," Obi-Wan said simply and Anakin thought he could faint if it weren't for Obi-Wan's hold as he cradled his face.

He breathed and leaned in, feeling warm, tender lips against his. He closed his eyes and swore the Force was singing divinely in the background, but all he knew was peace and how _right_ this moment was. Obi-Wan moved his hand to the back of his head, threaded it into his hair, and the kiss grew deeper and more committed, but no less sweeter. He loved and loved, and wished he had done this long ago, but now focused on the hot tongue that touched his own. A soft groan bubbled up from his throat and he searched blindly through their bond.

Obi-Wan opened their connection and felt a warmth that coiled in his chest soothingly and relaxed his shoulders. _Love. Anakin feels such love_. He gasped, breaking their kiss, and opened his eyes.

"Anakin..-" He smiled and let himself feel the joy at having Anakin in his arms, the love he harbored for him, and sent it through the Force when his words failed him.

"Shh," Anakin smiled. "You don't have to say anything."

Obi-Wan chuckled lowly, making something hot coil itself in Anakin's stomach, and Obi-Wan kissed him again. This time his mouth was insistent and dominating, the hand in his hair dragging him ever closer and Anakin felt a filthy moan escape him and get caught in Obi-Wan's lips.

Oh, sweet Force, this was heavenly. His Master's firm body pressed tight against his, his hot wet mouth pliant but very obviously leading the kiss.

When they broke apart, Anakin had to lean his weight on Obi-Wan, and just take in the man's reddened lips and soft pants. He looked amazing.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan murmured, still cupping his cheek. "I do love you. And I'll have you as you will have me, for as long as the Force wills it."

The corners of Anakin's lips quirked upwards in a soft smile as he stared into Obi-Wan's sea blue eyes. "Then may the Force be with us for a long, long time."

**Author's Note:**

> This was largely inspired by fanart. You know those amazing pieces of work that show love between two characters and also love for those two characters? Yeah, show those artists some love.  
> heeyang00.tumblr.com/post/166750409624  
> This other one also represents feelings well, but I couldn't find the original post.  
> therealimagine28.tumblr.com/post/166519744461/gffa-obi-wan-anakin-by-behindxa


End file.
